


It was always you

by Forever_Tarlos911



Category: Barchie - Fandom, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Tarlos911/pseuds/Forever_Tarlos911
Summary: Prom is tomorrow and everyone is excited. What happens when the two popular couples break up and Archie and his best friend Betty decide to go to prom and end up having sex?
Relationships: Archie/Betty - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	It was always you

Varchie POV (day before prom) 

The day began normally, just as ever other day. Veronica had a pent the night over and they woke up together in Archies bed. 

“Ahhh, good morning beautiful”, Archie said. He looks over to his right, looking hopelessly in love with the girl in his bed. 

He kisses her on the forehead and is about to leave the bed to go and begin the day by brushing is teeth and with a quick shower. 

Veronica does her morning smirk. She looks down, and slowly with her right hand underneath the covers trials Archies warm chest, down to his abs, and then to his penis. 

“Veronica”, he eyes close. He continued “we can’t, (Veronica begins stroking his penis) and Archie in between his quiet moans “we’ve been... uhhh.... late everyday this week, fuck right there, and my mom has been receiving phone calls”. 

Veronica ignored each warning from her daddy (Veronica asked Archie is she was okay with calling him daddy during sex and sexual moments) 

Veronica is still giving Archie a handjob and she looks at Archie and back down at his penis and sticks out her tongue, and in a quick ways motion, licks the head of Archies penis. 

Veronica POV   
Veronica begins the blowjobslowly, still sucking on the tip of the dick with her tongue and is licking. She hears the quiet moans from Archie above. She’s toying with him, she knew she would cum in seconds with just her tongue. Veronica now decides, just tongue action is over and now turns her mouth into an O and slowly begins shallowing him whole.


End file.
